


T-Poses on God

by Riveroot_Nightshade



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other, smut?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25564015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riveroot_Nightshade/pseuds/Riveroot_Nightshade
Summary: Lol get rekd n00b
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	T-Poses on God

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BossPotato01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BossPotato01/gifts).



“E” Harry moaned as Draco thrusted into him.

“A” his lover replied in a growl.

“Sports!” Harry cried sweetly.

“It’s in the game.” Draco whispered into Harry’s ear, it was done.

**Author's Note:**

> You’re welcome.


End file.
